


Indulgence

by thesockmonster



Series: Cradle Of Hope [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7242157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun is greedy.  Sehun is indulgent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Sehun is one of those striking beauties - the kind that Baekhyun has always had the urge to put in a jar to keep for himself. There’s so little beauty in this drab, dreary world they live in, and Sehun is too rare, too precious to be part of it. Baekhyun watches the way Sehun arches beneath him, a picture of ecstasy etched in marble that Baekhyun wants to keep for himself. Greedy, greedy greedy. Baekhyun has always been greedy, but Sehun has always been so indulgent that he never feels guilty for it. Baekhyun never feels guilty for anything.

He's a glutton; more than a handful of people, and other creatures, have professed him to be such. Baekhyun has never taken insult. He has a knack for collecting pretty people, gifting them immortality if he's feeling generous. He considers it a favor to the world.

Sehun - Sehun was a _gift_. To himself.

Sehun's thighs tighten around Baekhyun's hips, a moan spilling from his pink lips as Baekhyun rocks into him. He's taking his time, drawing it out because Sehun drowning in his own pleasure is such a beautiful, addicting sight. Sehun moves Baekhyun with his legs. Baekhyun lets him. And he watches.

Sehun seems content to fuck himself slowly on Baekhyun's cock. Neither of them have anywhere to be; neither of them are tethered with responsibility. It's one of the many upsides of being immortal. They've been in Sehun's bed for hours already. The twin marks from where Baekhyun had fed from Sehun healed over already, and Baekhyun aches to make another set. Perhaps on Sehun's thigh.

Sehun lets out a shuddered groan, his muscles tightening just before his climax takes him. Baekhyun sees the way it rolls over him, feels each pulse in the way Sehun clenches around his cock. It's a gentle end that brings Baekhyun with it.

When Baekhyun rolls off him, Sehun pouts. Baekhyun learned over a century ago that Sehun considers it unacceptable if the spot between his legs is ever empty. Baekhyun isn't the only one who indulges himself. He's not around often anyway. Both of them are too free spirited to be tied down to one person, and it suits their casual relationship just fine.

Sehun rolls onto his side, his eyes dark. When he speaks, Baekhyun sees the points of his fangs. "I'm hungry," he comments. "Let's find someone to eat."

Baekhyun has to admit that the idea is enticing. He trails a finger down Sehun's cheek before leaning in to leave a kiss on Sehun's lips. "As you wish."


End file.
